


My pile of Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just where I dump little ficlets. You can use them as prompts for a bigger picture. I will add tags as the dump gets larger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This eensy story will be about how best friends Dan and Phil are camping in a log cabin for a few days in the winter. It's going good until a humongous snowstorm comes along.

Me and my best friend Phil have just moved into our little log cabin we will be staying in for a few days. It is wonderful! ~~I'm~~ We're not usually outdoors people, but I figured I could write poems while Phil draws these gorgeous pictures about the beautiful woods. They are amazing! 

_______

Eveything had gone accordingly. We woke up, made eggs on the little stove, walked in the snow, waited for inspiration to hit, came back, made sandwiches, and relaxed. We were listening to the radio while Phil was drawing the cute little cabin we were in while I was sitting by the fire scribbling down book ideas. Then we heard something. _There is a rather large snowstorm quickly heading towards Mountain Tops and River Bottoms Resorts. Please, anyone near this site, lock your doors, turn up the heat, and stay warm because for a few days you will be covered in several meters of snow. Stay safe._

At that the radio went back to calming piano music, and Phil's eyes met mine. 

"Shit," we both said. 

We were already running to try to find supplies. Then the snow came. Hard. I found myself frantically trying to light the fireplace but I only found 2 used matches, an empty lighter, and some gasoline. Phil had gathered all the blankets, sheets, pillows, sweaters, and so on on the warmest place. The couch. The snow was coming through the flimsy door rather fast. I began feeling like a snowman. 

"Phil…" I called "Help…c-c-cold…" Phil ran to me and assisted me to the couch. The couch was small, meant for one adult, maybe two children. 

"Dan," Phil asked, "do you mind if I get with you? There isn't really anywhere else, seeing as everywhere is covered in snow." I nodded and he slowly lowered himself onto the couch. 

We were stuck together for a while. Phil and I had made an agreement to not be embarrassed and never repeat anything about this night to anyone. And I was feeling cold. I steadily started getting in position to cuddle with Phil. It is only for heat, I thought, I am freezing and humans give off heat. Phil didn't mind or just ignored me. 

I was curled up in a ball, sitting in Phil's lap. Phil had his knees bent, arms around me, and head on top of mine. We are _soo_ never talking of this again. 


	2. One Day…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye runs off in Hogwarts after being bullied by some Gryffindors. He stumbles upon the Mirror of Erised and finds out something unexpected, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another ficlet in one day! Advice or comments are very appreciated.

_**"Fag!" "Pansy!" "Fairy! "Another fuckin mudblood!"**_

These insults still rung through Troye Sivan's head, even though he had been bullied a few hours ago. He silently cried as he desperately tried to find his way to his common room. He was a muggleborn and didn't have parents to tell him of the passages and dungeons and secret rooms. He bumped into something in the middle of the thought.

"OhmygodI'msosorr-" Troye began frantically saying until he saw it was a mirror. Then he saw a familiar face swoop him up, and kiss him on the forehead. But Troye was standing, not being swooped up by some cute dude. Oh shit, he thought, that's Tyler Oakley. Tyler ~~was~~ is the most popular student in Hogwarts! 

Troye realized it was the Mirror of Erised. He began spending most of his free time sitting by the mirror, wishing that that was really him, not just a wish. He began to go crazy. Until one day he meets a ghost with bright hair and a cute wave that he loves. 

__________

Some people called Troye insane. Troye agreed. I mean, who falls in love with a ghost? Troye stilled loved Tyler with all his heart, until it stopped because of some pills and they met in another world. To this day Tyler loves Troye and Troye loves Tyler and it makes them rather happy to know they will be together forever.


	3. PaRtY yAy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler drags Dan to a party where Dan knows no one. Troye brings along the kid no one knows, Phil. This can't be good.

*Dan's POV*

This was horrible! The more popular than me Tyler Oakley was bringing me to a party! I've never been to a party. I didn't even know anyone there! Was he mad? 

It's been a few hours and I had lost Tyler in the crowd. So, instead of crying I actually was calm and decided to go find Tyler. He was probably by the drinks, flirting with anything that could walk and talk. But he wasn't there. I looked in the bathroom. Nope. I was walking through the dance area when I bumped into a cutie with gorgeous blue eyes that l swore I'd seen before. 

*Phil's POV*

Troye, my friend that was greater than me in every way, was dragging me to the party everyone goes to. I knew no one except Troye and no one knew me, except Troye. So I stuck with him. Then he got whisked away by a group of more popular kids and I was alone. I collected myself and went to find him 

I couldn't find him anywhere predictable, so I wandered. I walked through a room full of grinding and drunk flirting. Then someone bumped into me. It was Dan Howell, who was a lesser-known student but he was still kinda popular.

"Hi?" I said, expecting him to say something. Dan just turned to me with and mumbled 'hello...' and hid his face. "You're Dan, right?" 

*Dan's POV*

Shit, I thought, the cute guy knows my name, but I didn't know his. "Y-yeah. What was yours? It is on the tip of my tongue!" I lied. I didn't know the poor kid at all. 

"Phil…" He mumbled. Great. He'd heard of Freaky Phillip. This couldn't be him, could it?

"So.. what are you doing, Phil? I'm trying to find my friend." I said, breaking the awkward silence. 

"The same thing, actually." Phil said, "He's the reason I'm here."

"Me too! I didn't even want to be here. Do you want to try to find them together?" I asked. God, I sounded so dorky. I held out my hand for him to follow me. He gripped onto my hand and followed me. 

*Phil's POV*

Was this really happening? Dan was asking me to help find our friends? Wow. I've never really been noticed before and I nearly hyperventilated. 

Dan walked to the corner of the dance floor and froze when we saw Tyler and Troye making out in the corner. Well, this is awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can give me little prompts and things in the comments.


End file.
